


Movie Night

by papermoon2719



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fellacio, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papermoon2719/pseuds/papermoon2719
Summary: You’ve been dating Steve for a few weeks and he has yet to make an honest woman of you, so you take things into your own hands when the opportunity presents itself during movie night.





	Movie Night

You groan, placing a hand on your hip as you stare at all of the options laid out in front of you. “Just pick a pair, Y/N,” you mutter to yourself, eyes scanning each outfit methodically.

Tonight is date night. With Captain America. Your boyfriend. Well, kind of. You still haven’t Done The Deed, as your mother used to call it. In fact, this is only your fourth date with the man. After taking you to a movie, walking hand in hand with you through Coney Island, and wandering around Prospect Park Zoo, Steve invited you to choose the next date.

To be completely honest, you’re really hoping that tonight is finally the night that you seal the deal. The past few weeks have been torture. As quickly as things have been progressing emotionally and intellectually between you, you feel like you’re stuck in the physical department.

Steve is the perfect example of a gentleman. He walks you to your door after every date (even though you live down the hall from the giant cheeseball). He greets you every morning with a kiss on the cheek and always asks how you slept. He’s your spotter in the gym and makes sure you stretch and drink water and whispers encouraging words during every set (which is how this all started; he’s the only one in the Tower aside from Bucky who can lift even close to what your mutation allows you to be able to lift). His arm is always draped over your shoulder on the couch when everyone is watching TV in the common room. He insists on pulling out your chair and won’t sit until you do.

So, it’s kind of expected that he has yet to make any sort of move to bring things up in the physical intimacy department.

Which is why you chose to have a movie night in his room. As a result, here you stand with eight cute pajama sets and none of them seem right. You lift your thumb to your mouth, chewing on the nail while your eyes rake over your options. You finally decide on a simple white tank top and black and white plaid shorts, grabbing them and changing quickly. You glance at your reflection in the mirror, fluffing your hair and deciding to put on some lip gloss. You finish your ensemble with a black cardigan and you nod, glancing around the room one last time. Once you’re sure you haven’t forgotten anything you grab the movie you’ve chosen and head out into the corridor. You feel giddy as you walk down to Steve’s room.

He opens the door quickly and you almost wonder if he was waiting on the other side of it, but you brush the thought away as he ushers you into his quarters. You look around, noticing that they’re slightly bigger than yours. He doesn’t give you much time to look around before he pulls you into a kiss, his lips lingering on yours.

“Hi,” he whispers against your lips, his forehead pressed against yours. You smile up at him, letting your hand rest over his on your cheek.

“Hey,” you answer, looking into his eyes. He smiles back at you, pressing one more kiss to your mouth before pulling away and sliding his hand into yours.

“So, I was thinking the bed is more comfortable than the couch, but we can stay in the living room if you want. Or we could go in the bedroom. If that’s okay,” he rambles, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“The bedroom’s fine,” you giggle, watching as he smiles down at you, obviously relieved. He nods, pulling you towards the back of the apartment. When you get to his bedroom, you’re suddenly extremely jealous.

“Holy shit,” you whisper, eyes wide as you take in the wall-to-wall windows that give you an unobstructed view of the city. His bed is in the corner of the room, pushed up against the windows. His hand slides from yours as you walk over to it, putting a hand on the glass as you look out.

“So, I guess being in charge has it’s perks,” you say, turning to look at Steve. He shrugs, coming up behind you. His hand rests at the small of your back as you resume looking at the bustling city. You glance at his reflection in the window and can’t help but notice he’s watching you and not the incredible view. Your cheeks burn and you feel a happy weight settle in your belly.

You turn, hooking a thumb at the TV. “Should we start the movie?” you ask, holding up the DVD. Steve looks at you for a moment before he comes back to reality, his eyes lighting up.

“Start it and I’ll be right back in?” he says, turning partially towards the door. You nod, trying not to watch his ass as he walks away. You fail miserably.

You walk over to the entertainment center (which rivals the window) and are relieved to find that everything there is the exact same as yours, save for the actual TV. You make quick work of putting the DVD in and getting the TV set up.

By the time Steve gets back you’re curled up in the bed, the comforter tugged up over your lap as you lean against the pillows. He’s holding a tray full of food. Just from what you can see, there’s two pints of ice cream, a big bowl of popcorn, and two glasses full of soda.

“I wasn’t sure what would be the best movie snack,” he says sheepishly, looking between the tray and you. You giggle, leaning forward to investigate the ice cream flavors. You see a pint of Butter Pecan, Steve’s favorite, and a pint of your favorite. You’re tummy flutters when you realize you’ve never told him your favorite ice cream flavor, meaning he did some investigating for tonight.

You grab the ice cream and the spoon resting on top of it, leaning back against the pillows. Steve smiles approvingly, setting the tray down on the bedside table.

“What’re we watching?” he asks, flipping back the comforter and sliding in. He sits close enough that his hip and thigh are pressed against yours. You feel your breath hitch as the latter flexes against your own thigh when he leans over and grabs his pint of ice cream.

“Uh, Tucker and Dale versus Evil,” you say, grabbing the remote and hitting the play button. Steve watches you for a moment longer, just long enough for your cheeks to burn, before turning towards the screen.

Half an hour later you’ve made it halfway through your ice cream and are lifting another spoonful to your mouth when it slips off the spoon and falls straight into your cleavage.

“Shit!” you yelp, shooting up and grabbing the ice cream with your bare hands. You drop it in the container, looking up at Steve. Who promptly starts laughing.

“Let me go get you a towel,” he chuckles, moving to stand.

“You could always lick it off,” you quip, immediately flushing when you realize what you’ve said. Steve pauses, turning to look at you. His cheeks are tinged pink, his pupils growing as his eyes bob between your own and the smear of melted ice cream that disappears down your shirt.

“You - you’d like that?” he practically whispers, his voice low. You feel heat wash over your core and all you can do is nod, your eyes wide. Steve swallows and you watch his Adam’s apple bob before he slowly leans forward, his mouth meeting yours in a searing kiss.

You moan, parting your lips for his hot tongue, whimpering as it brushes yours. You lean into him, grabbing his shirt and tugging him on top of you as you lean back against the pillows. He groans, laying himself on top of you.

His mouth drifts down over your chin to your throat, where he nips and suckles, his free hand coming up to cup your ribcage. You gasp as he makes his way down and laps at the spot where the ice cream fell. You whimper again when his tongue slips between your breasts, the hand on your ribs sliding up to cup one in his hand as he licks the sweet cream from your skin.

“Steve, please,” you sigh, your hands going to the hem of his shirt. You tug it up, moaning as he sucks your skin into his mouth briefly before sitting up. You pull the shirt completely off, your hands moving to the waistband of his sweats. He lets out a very manly yelp when you hook a leg around his hips, flipping him onto his back.

His eyes follow you as you slide down his chest, kissing a path to the trail of golden curls that start just south of his bellybutton. His hips buck when your tongue dips into it before you tug at the curls with your teeth. You can feel his hard cock pressed against your chest as you continue south, your mouth watering when your eyes finally fall on it, and you can’t help but chuckle.

“Going commando?” you ask, your finger tracing the ridge that’s very much visible. He lets out a strangled moan and bucks against your hand, creating a wet spot in the thin material. You hook your fingers under the elastic waist, pulling gently. Steve takes the hint and lifts his hips and you easily slide the material over the swell of his ass.

His perfect cock falls against his belly, the flushed pink head drooling precome onto his abs. He’s breathing heavy, his eyes lidded as he watches you closely. His hand flies to your shoulder when you start to lean forward and you look up at him, concern cutting through the fog of lust when you see the apprehension in his eyes.

“I’ve never - no one’s -” he starts, looking almost shameful. You smile up at him, a hand squeezing his thigh reassuringly.

“I got you, baby. You just gotta trust me,” you say. It seems to reassure him and he nods, hissing when you wrap a hand around his thick shaft. It’s heavy and silky smooth against your palm, and you can’t wait to wrap your lips around it.

You start gently, just a tentative kitten lick to the underside of his head. You glance up at Steve, whose head is settled against the pillows with closed eyes, and smile softly. You take his whole head into your mouth this time and gently suck, moaning when he lets out a strangled “nugh” and his hand flies to your head.

“Holy mother of - don’t stop,” he babbles, his hand tightening in your hair as you sink down further on his cock. The noises he makes as you bob your head are absolutely pornographic and you can’t help but reach down between your legs, rubbing your clit through your shorts. The friction of the material against your sensitive nerves is delicious and makes you moan around Steve’s cock, drawing a sharp cry from his throat.

“Wait, wait,” he pants, pulling away from you. You sit up, one hand still tucked between you legs as the other holds his cock up. “I don’t wanna - not before I get the chance to be inside you.”

You stifle a laugh at how innocent he manages to look even if he’s lying naked, panting, his cock shining with your saliva. But you nod, giving his cock one last kiss before sitting up and pulling your shirt over your head. You toss it aside before you reach back to unhook your bra, a satisfied feeling settling in your belly when Steve’s eyes darken. His hands slide up your ribcage and you tilt your head back, expecting him to cover your breasts, so you aren’t expecting it at all when he flips you both over.

Your eyes fly open and you can’t help but laugh as you both bounce on the bed. Steve chuckles down at you, pressing a kiss to your mouth before sliding down your body.

“Have I even told you how much I love your skin?” he murmurs, his lips and tongue dancing down your sternum. You flush, humming a no.

“I do,” he insists, his tongue tracking a path up to your dark nipple. “It’s soft, and it always smells good, even after we work out.”

He pauses, sucking the pebbled flesh into his mouth and letting his teeth graze over it. You moan, your fingers threading in his hair. “Tell me more,” you whisper, wrapping a leg around his hip. He moans as his cock rubs against your clothed core and lets go of your nipple.

“I love how warm it is, and how my skin looks against yours,” he continues, brushing the tip of his nose across the valley between your breasts. You arch your back when he nips at your other nipple.

“Please, Steve,” you plead, scratching his scalp with your nails. He growls against your chest and leans back onto his calves. Your hands drift down his chest as he does so, your nails lightly scratching his skin. His fingers curl around the waistband of your shorts and you lift your hips, letting him pull them and your underwear off.

You can’t help but blush as he looks unashamedly between your legs. Your calves are still resting against his hips so your lips are parted just enough that your hardened clit is visible. You shaved, and your swollen lips glisten with your slick arousal. You watch as he lowers a hand to your cunt, his middle and ring fingers sliding experimentally through your folds. The tips of them come to rest at your fluttering hole and he looks up at you, and you know he’s silently asking permission. You nod softly, your hands sliding over his forearms.

You cry out when he pushes his thick fingers into you, your hips bucking against his hand as he sets a slow, shallow pace. You feel yourself getting close after only a few strokes, and you can’t help but reach between your legs, rubbing your clit. Your eyes meet Steve’s and he’s watching your hand, so you reach out for his. You press the pads of his fingers against it, moving his hand at a pace that matches the fingers that are thrusting into you. You lift your hand and he looks at you.

“Like this?” he asks softly, and you get a flash of the skinny kid from all those years ago. You smile and nod, tilting your head back and closing your eyes, letting yourself fall into the sensation.

When you come it sneaks up on you, tensing every muscle in your body. Your toes curl and your heels dig into the meat of Steve’s ass, your fingers closing in fists around the sheets as your back bows off the bed.

“Oh, fuck, Stevie,” you moan, crying out as he continues to rub your clit. You feel yourself gush around the fingers that are buried inside you and in an instant it’s too much. You pull away from him, angling your hips down. He pulls back, and you open your eyes in time to see him slowly raise his soaked fingers to his lips. He sucks them into his mouth, a low moan escaping his chest.

When he finally licks himself clean he opens his eyes, leaning back over you. He reaches down and grabs the base of his cock, brushing the head through your slick folds.

“Are you sure?” he asks, looking down at you. You can see the fear of rejection in his eyes, and know he worries that this isn’t right. You reach up, brushing your thumb along his cheekbone.

“I want you, Stevie,” you whisper, pulling him down into a kiss as he sinks into your tight heat. You moan in tandem, your head digging back into the pillows as he begins thrusting tentatively into you. You can tell he’s being careful, probably feeling the way your walls are clenching around him. Youd rop your hands to his ass, urging him deeper with each thrust.

“It’s okay, baby,” you whisper, nipping at his bottom lip. “Let go.”

And when he does, it’s the most beautiful thing. Moans and whimpers fall from his lips, and he whispers in your ear how good you feel. You slip a hand between your bodies, rubbing your sensitive clit.

It doesn’t take long for your second orgasm to wash over you, this one less blunt, lapping at you from the inside. Your walls hug Steve tighter and he pushes deeper into you, stilling as he whimpers against your throat. You feel him pulsing inside you as he comes, hot jets of come filling you up.

You lay like that for a while, his body draped over yours, his come oozing out of you around his softening cock. When he finally rolls off of you he doesn’t go far, and you let him pull you into his chest.

“I love you,” he whispers, his hand cupping your jaw so his thumb can run against your bottom lip. You smile at him, tears suddenly springing to your eyes when you realize you can actually see the love in the way he looks at you.

“At first I hated that I was in the ice so long, how much things have changed. But you make me glad they did,” he whispers. His eyes flicker over your face and he pulls you closer, pressing his lips to your forehead. “You make me so happy, Y/N.”

“I love you, too, Stevie,” you whisper, pressing a kiss to his lips. His palm smoothes across your cheek as he pulls away, looking deep into your eyes. “I’m so glad you’re not a racist old white man.”

Steve laughs so loud you hear Bucky bang on the wall behind the TV, yelling at him about keeping his sexual deviancy to himself. Which makes you both laugh even harder, until there are tears rolling down your cheeks.

“Well, I don’t know about racist, but there’s a grumpy old white man next door,” Steve whispers dramatically, kissing your forehead.

“We need to find him a girlfriend,” you giggle, snuggling deeper into his chest. Steve nods, wrapping his arms around you tightly.

“Yeah. Girlfriends are pretty great.”


End file.
